14th Annual GLAAD Media Awards
14th Annual GLAAD Media Awards Awards Special Recognition Awards * Vanguard Award - Eric McCormack * Davidson/Valentini Award - B.D. Wong * Vito Russo Award- Rosie O'Donnell * Excellence in Media Award - Diane Sawyer * Golden Gate Award - Stockard Channing * Stephen F. Kolzak Award - Todd Haynes * Barbara Gittings Award - * Favorite OUT Image of the Year - * Special Recognition: Christina Aguilera Film Awards * Outstanding Film - Wide Release ** Far From Heaven (Focus Features) ** Frida (Miramax Films) ** The Hours (Paramount Pictures) (winner) ** The Rules of Attraction (Lions Gate Films) ** Sweet Home Alabama (Touchstone Pictures) * Outstanding Film - Limited Release ** 8 femmes (Focus Features) ** Borstal Boy (Strand Releasing) ** His Secret Life (Strand Releasing) ** Kissing Jessica Stein (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (winner) ** Y tu mamá también (IFC Films) Television Awards * Outstanding Drama Series ** Once and Again (ABC) ** Queer As Folk (US) (Showtime) ** The Shield (FX) ** Six Feet Under (HBO) (winner) ** The Wire (HBO) * Outstanding Comedy Series ** Sex and the City (HBO) ** Will & Grace (NBC) (winner) * Outstanding Individual Episode (in a series without a regular gay character) ** "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, Honey?" George Lopez (ABC) ** "My Own Private Rodeo" King of the Hill (FOX) ** "Pararse" Resurrection Blvd. (Showtime) (winner) ** "Relax!" Grounded for Life (FOX) ** "Scared Straight" Crossing Jordan (NBC) * Outstanding Television Movie or Mini-Series ** The Badge (Starz!) ** Bobbie's Girl (Showtime) ** The Laramie Project (HBO) (winner) ** The Matthew Shepard Story (NBC) * Outstanding Documentary ** Gay Weddings (Bravo) ** Middle School Confessions (HBO) ** Southern Comfort(HBO) ** Trembling Before G-d (New Yorker Films) (winner) ** True Life: I'm Coming Out (MTV) * Outstanding Daily Drama ** All My Children (ABC) ** Daniela (Telemundo) (winner) ** Undressed (MTV) (winner) * Outstanding Talk Show ** "Adopted by Gay Parents" The Rosie O'Donnell Show (syndicated) (winner) ** "Gays in Sports" Donahue (MSNBC) ** "Dolly Parton" So Graham Norton (BBC America) * Outstanding TV Journalism ** "Coming Out" Real Sports with Bryant Gumbel (HBO) ** "Kantaras v. Kantaras" CourtTV (CourtTV) ** "A Matter of Choice?" Nightline (ABC) ** "Nick News Special Edition: My Family is Different" Nick News with Linda Ellerbee (Nickelodeon) ** "Rosie's Story: For the Sake of the Children" Primetime Thursday (ABC) (winner) Print * Outstanding Magazine Article ** "About a Boy Who Isn't" by Benoit Denizet-Lewis (The New York Times Magazine) (winner) ** "Free and Clear" by Esera Tuaolo with Luke Cyphers (ESPN The Magazine) ** "Indian Gays Step Out" by Kavita Chhibber Narula (Little India Pa.) ** "A Killing in Colorado" by Jon Barrett (Teen People) ** "Mormon Family Values" by Katherine Rosman (The Nation) * Outstanding Magazine Overall Coverage ** AsianWeek ** The Chronicle of Higher Education ** National Catholic Reporter ** Teen People (winner) ** TV Guide * Outstanding Newspaper Article ** "Coming Out: Revelation Alters Daughter's Relationship with Folks" by Martha Irvine (The Associated Press) ** "Dos Madres para un Hogar (Two Mothers in One Household)" by Patricia A. Gonzalez-Portillo, (La Opinión Angeles) (winner) ** "Gay Muslims Face a Growing Challenge Reconciling Their Two Identities" by Robert F. Worth (The New York Times) ** "Mauling Death Creates an Activist" by Anna Gorman (Los Angeles Times) ** "Queer and Present Danger" by Ken Picard (Independent Mont.) * Outstanding Newspaper Columnist ** Margery Eagan (The Boston Herald) ** Thomas Oliphant (The Boston Globe) ** Leonard Pitts, Jr. (The Miami Herald) (winner) ** Deb Price (The Detroit News) ** Steve Rothaus (The Miami Herald) * Outstanding Newspaper Overall Coverage ** Atlanta Journal-Constitution ** Chicago Tribune ** Newsday ** Orlando Sentinel ** USA Today (winner) * Outstanding Comic Book ** The Authority (Wildstorm/DC Comics) ** Green Lantern (DC Comics) (winner) ** Murder Mysteries (Dark Horse Comics) ** Strangers in Paradise (Abstract Studio) ** X-Statix (Marvel Comics) Digital * Outstanding Digital Journalism Article ** "Fired for Being Gay" by Jennifer Barrett, Newsweek/MSNBC.com (winner) ** "The Gay Purge" by Cheryl L. Reed, Salon.com ** "More Than Just Cross-Dressing: Identifying the Transgender Market" by Kipp Cheng, DiversityInc.com ** "One Man's Tale" by Josh Hammer, Newsweek/MSNBC.com ** "Sleeping with the Enemy" by Flore de Préneuf, Salon.com * Outstanding Digital Journalism Overall Coverage ** CourtTV.com ** Newsweek/MSNBC.com (winner) ** Salon.com Music & Theater * Outstanding Music Album ** Become You, Indigo Girls (Epic Records) ** Cookie: The Anthropological Mixtape, Me'shell Ndegeocello (Maverick Records) ** Crucible, Halford (Sanctuary Records) ** Release, Pet Shop Boys (Sanctuary Records) ** A Wonderful World, k.d. lang & Tony Bennett (Sony Music) (winner) * Outstanding Los Angeles Theater ** The Big Voice: God or Merman? ** A Cold Coming We Had of It ** The Day I Stood Still ** Dementia (winner) ** Drama Club * Outstanding New York Theater: Broadway and Off-Broadway ** Elle ** The Goat, or Who Is Sylvia? (winner) ** Kilt ** A Man of No Importance ** Take Me Out * Outstanding New York Theater: Off-Off-Broadway ** A to B ** Rhapsody in Seth ** Single Wet Female ** Spanked! ** Zanna, Don't! (winner) * Outstanding Washington DC Theater ** Corpus Christi (winner) ** Glory Box ** Hedwig and the Angry Inch ** The Laramie Project ** Not As Cute As Picture Sponsors Presenting Sponsor: Absolut Vodka Platinum Underwriters: Underwriters: Gold Patrons: Sponsors: Special Thanks: External links *14th Annual GLAAD Media Awards Category:GLAAD Media Awards GLAAD